Kaitlyn Liao
Kaitlyn, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, and ''The Junior'' series, is a student at Hartfeld and a former vocalist of the female punk band "The Gutter Kittens". She's also one of your love interests. She made her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Kaitlyn has dark brown eyes, long black hair and light skin. She has two piercings on her left ear. Her usual outfit changes every quarter (refer to: Other Looks). In The Sophomore, her hair is shorter, reaching a few inches down to her chin. She wears a black, floral print top, and black jeans. She has a black choker and silver necklaces. Personality Kaitlyn is a funny, lively girl. She loves parties, shopping and gossip but is also very loyal to her friends. Relationships Darren In Book 1, Darren has an attraction towards Kaitlyn but since she's a lesbian who's in love with Your Character, Kaitlyn doesn't reciprocate his feelings for her. She confides in Darren and tells him how she really feels towards Your Character to which Darren is very understanding. If Your Character rejects Kaitlyn, she and Darren will go to the formal together. Kaitlyn's Parents "I love them, but... they're not the most open-minded people in the world." ''- Kaitlyn about her parents in [[The Freshman, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 4. Kaitlyn's mother is very accepting of her daughter's sexuality, revealing that she always knew, but said nothing because she wanted Kaitlyn to come to her. Her father is initially more traditional, but he eventually is able to fully accept her for who she is. By Book 4, he even bought a set of LGBTQ themed cups to support their daughter. Your Character At first, Kaitlyn is friendly towards Your Character. She acts as a matchmaker for Chris and Your Character. However, she soon develop some romantic feelings for your Character. It is up to Your Character whether or not she sees Kaitlyn as more than a friend. Kaitlyn reveals she is fine with just being friends if Your Character chooses. In The Sophomore, Book 2 if you help build up Kaitlyn's confidence, she will throw her guitar pick at you before the band start performing in the final round of Battle of the Bands in Chapter 13. Chris At first, Kaitlyn wanted to hook Your Character up with Chris as she thought that they would make a cute couple and Chris's obvious attraction to you. After kissing her by playing truth or dare, Kaitlyn starts to develop feelings for Your Character herself and isn't very thrilled of this idea anymore. Abbie & Tyler Kaitlyn is very excited about Zack's plan to match-make Tyler and Abbie. They are also her roommates. Kaitlyn's friendship with Abbie becomes strained in The Freshman, Book 3, after Abbie reacts badly to Kaitlyn siding with her bandmates over her old circle of friends and Kaitlyn becomes angry at Abbie in return. They are able to mend their friendship near the end of Book 3. Zack Zack is Kaitlyn's roommate. Natasha Kaitlyn meets Natasha in Book 3 ''during your visit to Hartfeld's Art club to find a new hobby. Kaitlyn admires Natasha's painting and also considers her as a good-looking girl. Natasha is usually rude to Kaitlyn's friends, and because of her desire to fit in, Kaitlyn usually lets it slide, but she eventually stands up to Natasha and defends her friends. During ''The Sophomore, Kaitlyn has a lot of animosity toward Natasha because of what happened in The Freshman Book 3. With Your Character's help, however, she learns to move on from it and calls a truce between her and Natasha in The Sophomore, Book 2. Your Character (THoBM) Kaitlyn and Your Character attend the same anthropology class, and hang out together outside of class. Annisa Annisa is a member and keyboardist in Kaitlyn's band. She is a potential love interest for Kaitlyn, if she is single. Same system as the confidence, if Kaitlyn is single and if you encourage her interest to Annisa, Annisa will ask Kaitlyn to be her girlfriend during the Battle of the Bands and become official in Chapter 13 ''or decided to remain as friends. Other Looks The Freshman Kaitlyn Liao.jpg|Kaitlyn's look in ''The Freshman Kaitlyn Bikini.jpg|Bikini Kaitlyn2.jpg|Party outfit Kaitlyn in Love Bites.jpg|Vamp style Kaitlyn Fangs.jpg|Kaitlyn with fangs Vampire Bat.jpg|Bat Kaitlyn Kaitlyn Premium Date.JPG|Premium date outfit Kaitlyn.jpg|Winter look Kaitlyn Lingerie.JPG|Lingerie Screenshot 2016-11-26-10-00-11-1.jpg|Costume for "Rosethorne Park" Screenshot 2016-11-25-20-27-11-1-1.jpg|Makeover Kaitlyn spring look.jpg|Spring look Kaitlyn Punk Makeover.png|Punk makeover Kaitlyn Spring Dance.png|Spring fling outfit The Sophomore Kaitlyn Sophomore.png|Kaitlyn's look in The Sophomore Kaitlyn full.png Kaitlyn TS lingerie.png|Lingerie Kaitlyn The Freshman.png|''The Freshman'' makeover Kaitlyn TF makeover.png TS Kaitlyn new makeover.png|''An Undercut Above'' outfit Kaitlyn edgy makeover.jpg Kaitlyn TS dress.png Kaitlyn ts dress full view.png|Full view of Kaitlyn's dress The Junior TBA Miscellaneous Kaitlyn's guitar pick.png|Kaitlyn's guitar pick Tyler'scarattheendofTS.png|Tyler's Car in the Book 2 Finale ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Kaitlynn's Fate Hanging by a thread Trivia * She is shown on the cover of ''The Freshman, Book 3'', The Freshman, Book 4, Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date, The Freshman: Game of Love, The Freshman: Love Bites, and The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story. * Her birthday is in the fall. * Kaitlyn is the first LGBTQ love interest available in The Freshman, and in Choices at large. * She is from Texas. * In one option of The Freshman, Book 1, if your character asks what is Kaitlyn's most embarrassing secret, can mention that she had a MySpace account when she was a goth girl during middle school. * Kaitlyn makes a cameo appearance in ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor'', Chapter 6. * Kaitlyn's ultimate fantasy is to be covered in chocolate. * She sometimes eats in the showers. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, she is renamed Caitlin and is portrayed as a stereotypical party girl. *If Your Character has been dating Kaitlyn since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in Book 2 Chapter 4 of The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. *In The Sophomore, Book 2, she declared her major in music In Chapter 13. ** In addition, if you helped raise Kaitlyn's confidence, she will give you her guitar pick as a token of appreciation in Chapter 13. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating her, she will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** If she is also your love interest, she will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Love Interests Category:'The Junior' Characters